permaculturefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Quercusrobur
Hi Graham, just to say a quick 'Thanks' for all your recent edits on SCA wiki, Excellent stuff! Yes, it'd be great to collaborate. (Not had that much of a look round here yet but) I notice you've got a fair bit on LETS. We've a page on Complementary currencies (from which I'll link to your stuff when can get round to it!} Are you planning any sort of page showing general relationships to other wikis? e.g. WikiNode, etc. see for example Society Gardens Cheers, Philralph 22:06, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :project:WikiNode begun, Philralph 12:07, 24 April 2006 (UTC) favicon and Energy category Hi, I'm Archimerged, founder of the Renewable Energy Design wikia. See my talk page and my blog. I came across this wikia via user Singkong2005 who left a note on a Talk page for Renewable Energy Design regarding his Development and Sustainability wikia. On his about page, he links to the permaculture wikia. I've been looking around this wikia. I made a favicon which is surely better than the old default wikicities favicon. I use Firefox with lots of tabs open and it helps to have an informative favicon when all you can see on the tab is the little icon. See http://permaculture.wikia.com/images/3/3a/ProposedFavicon.ico I guess you have to move it to Favicon.ico or re-upload it. I will also be working on energy information here. and maybe on Development and Sustainability. I don't care where my writing goes, I just want readers and contributors (of ideas and suggestions and publicity) so the right people eventually read of my (our) ideas and get them developed. Energy is not scarce. Fuel is scarce. To take advantage of the vast amount of energy which flows by us every day on the way from the sun to outer space merely takes some clever machinery which so far has not been developed. So far, because oil has been adequate and the economic incentives to develop fuel-free energy have been absent. Archimerged 19:39, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Feel any synergy with Appropedia? Hi Graham. I'm one of the admins at Appropedia, where we focus on Poverty reduction through sustainable development and Appropriate Technology. We just joined forces with WikiGreen over the weekend. Then today, Eric, one of the cofounders of WikiGreen, mentioned PermaWiki and commented that in some ways there are parallels between WikiGreen and PermaWiki. He asked if we've ever connected up. To my knowledge, the answer is no. As it happens, though, we have done a little bit of work with Philralph and SCA, which you list as a sister site. So presumably there is some synergy. At the same time, we may be aiming slightly differently, so I'll let you be the judge. I think we're a bit broader (maybe a lot broader), in part to draw as large a community as we can. Certainly we would regard everything permaculture as appropriate for us, but it may not appeal to you. Take a look and see if there is any opportunity for cross support or other partnering. --Curtbeckmann 05:34, 10 January 2007 (UTC)